Curse
by Candi Apl Sweet
Summary: What happens when the love of your life, loves you for who you are and who you aren't?


Hey, this is one of my first fanfictions in a long time. Actually right now, I'm sort of working on two, going to start a third. I know its stupid, seeing my reputation for writing, but I have confidence in myself. My first fanfiction I started, well, no one understood what I was getting at in the first few chapters, and it was like 2 years ago. So I stopped. Then like a year or so, I started a fanfic with a friend…but well, it got so off-topic it turned into a love story about two other people! So here I am, starting this one, an alternate reality, in a way. I hope you like. It's somewhat short, I know, I tried making it long, but for this chapter it just wasn't going to work. Also, I haven't started on the next chapter, school's been a little crazy, but I'll start writing it in the next few days. My first full week of school is over with, so it's not as crazy. Well enjoy, Crazy Love.

* * *

Draco Malfoy of Slytherin ran his fingers through his hair, and he went through the possibilities of things to do for the day. Nothing really came to mind at the momentother than that he was hungrySo sliding off of his bachelor-style bed, he quickly threw a robe over him and roamed into the kitchen downstairs. He couldn't find any amount of decent junk food, so he seized a juicy green apple instead.

Sitting at the breakfast table-bar, staring at the prefect walls, boredom quickly overtook him; he had an urge to meet up with some friends and spend a bunch of money. So he strolled out of the kitchen and went hunting around the manor for his parents; he should have known, they were sitting in the parlor, just as they always did every morning at this time The way they lived, so formal, in Draco's eyes, it almost disgusted him, just because it was that boring. "Ah. Draco!"

Said his father, Lucius Malfoy, "We're planning a party, dear boy," even the way they talked was formal. Sadly, he had inherited the habit as well.

"May I ask what the occasion is?" Draco proceeded to a nearby black-leathered chair and smartly sat down, back ramrod straight

"We have new wizarding neighbors, and we must be polite. Seeing, as they are purebloods." The looks on Lucius's face didn't show much joy, but then again, he never really showed any emotion. But Draco knew quite well that he father was pleased it was purebloods and not the other types.

"Fascinating father, will the party take place tonight?" God, he sounded like such a pansy around his father. Sometimes Draco just wished he could tell his father to…well shove that special cane, with hidden wand, up his…

"Precisely, so look your best," his father's eyes scanned him. Draco was only in his silver boxers and a green robe. How the hell could he compare his pajamas to what he would normally wear?

* * *

Draco nodded as he raised himself from the chair, biting into his apple as he exited the room. His plans for the day went away. He was actually looking forward to this. A feeling of content, or perhaps it was just the apple?

Guest were supposed to arrive at seven sharp, no one liked a late wizard, they were two minutes away from seven right now. And Draco was leaning against the staircaseready to welcome the guest into his house, and lead the adults into the parlor.

Right at seven, at least twenty-five people arrived. He shook many of their hands; ending with the Parkinson's. There he struck up a conversation with the couple.

"Draco, marvelous to see you again. How have you been?" Mrs. Parkinson asked.

"I've been fabulous, my dear women," Draco told her painfully she liked hearing those types of things, good news, nothing elseIt was what he had to do, make the lovely women proud that her daughter was seen with such a polite boy, such as Draco. "Where is dear Pansy?"

Despite the usual talk about Pansy and Draco, he really cared for her like a sister, with a little messing around at times; but that's not the point. The two acted perfect towards each other in front of family, like semi-close-friends, no one could know how close they really were, because friends like that were not 'proper'.

"You're such a sweet boy, she is at home. She was terribly tired, she pulled an all-nighter, last night, reading some book," Pansy's mother smiled to herself. Proud that her daughter could read, possibly, or was that cruel to think?

Reading my ass, Draco thought. He knew plain as day that she was out with Blaise Zambini. Draco wondered about the two, they were his best mates, and they were together. Don't get him wrong, he loved it, but their parents wouldn't never approve. God know why, though he pities the day the explanation comes into play in this filthy game of Crazy Love.

He excused himself, and tried to get some fire whiskey, but the bar tender wouldn't allow it. So Draco wondered around the parlor, making small talk with the guests.Anyways he surprisingly found Zambini, "Mate, I hear Pansy stayed home to catch up on sleep, did you loan her that book?" he mindlessly laughed at the joke of the whole thing.

Blaise rubbed the back of his head, grinning, "I guess I did."

The two spent a good amount of time taking about the book Pansy borrowed, and about school starting up in just a matter of weeks. And being the best friend Blaise was, he smuggled Draco a bit of fire whiskey for him, in which he downed in delight.

Blaise smacked Draco in the back, "Well, mate, I made my appearance, but I have this book I want to read. So I'll be making my exit now."

"Good luck," he said, leaving him lonely in his own house. He searched the room for someone else to talk to. No one remotely interesting turned up, so he head up stairs. Butas he turned the corner he saw a girl hiding out in the upstairs hallway. Lurking in the shadows the girl seemed anxious about something, maybe that she would get caught? Whatever the reason, finally some excitement!

"Being nosy?" Draco quickly asked to catch her off guard.

The girl froze, tensing up, her back to him, "Ummm, in someone's home? Of course not!" First her head turned, and then slowly her body turned with it. She had a different look to her. Long honey blond hair wrapped around in a crazy looking ponytail andbig brown eyes. She had a very pretty face, but a lanky body. Draco pursued the conversation anyhow. He's not always shallow. But he realized she sound very nervous. Nervous girls made him weak don't ask why.

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "I see," he could, make his assumptions. "So what's a girl like you snooping around for?"

"Mother."

"Liar."

"Father?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Really, you shouldn't lie, doesn't make you very trust-worthy," he said in a low voice.

"Alright then, I wanted to see how loaded a pureblood like yourself was, I've seen you at school, acting all big and rich. I wanted to see, how rich."

"Ah. I'm a Malfoy, so you should've assumed, very loaded, wait-what do you mean seen me at school? How come I've never noticed you before?"

"I'm a only a year younger then you, and I'm in the same house. How could you not notice me? Unless your head is that far up your ass?" she was quickly becoming less nervous as the conversation went on.

"Why you filthy little bitch-"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," she said mocking Draco. "No way to treat the new neighbor."

* * *

The end of chapter one, ugh, I loved it at first, but the more I read over it, the more I think, Mary-Sue! ACK! And I think no one will like it, Too much of this too much of that. I hope you like it. Also, I love reviews; I love reading COMMENTS, SUGGESTION, AND COMPLAINTS! It gives me inspiration. I mean, you will never believe how much. So voice your wonderful opinions, please! 


End file.
